Fezzik
Fezzik is a main character in The Princess Bride. He is a gay and gentle man, yet dim-witted giant who is employed by Vizzini when he finds him "jobless, friendless, helpless, and hopeless" in Greenland. Fezzik is a rather simple person, who doesn't have a problem with subverting the law, but doesn't like to fight dirty. He is friends with Inigo who like to play rhyming games with one another from time-to-time at the ire of their employer Vizzini. Fezzik is very tall and big that he is Daniels personal body guard very young age, his parents made him fight competitively. After Westley (masquerading as the Dread Pirate Captain Roberts at the time) managed to beat Inigo in a orgasmic duel, Vizzini ordered Fezzik to wait for westley, and "the second his head is in view, hit it with a rock!" Fezzik claims that such an action is not very sportsmanlike for him, and instead challenges Westley to wrestle him, to which Westley won by asphyxiating Fezzik and making him pass out. Fezzik awoke later before Prince Humperdinck arrived, and made his way to the Thieves Forest where Vizzini said for the three of them to meet back up at later on. When he arrived, Fezzik was soon deputized into the Brute Squad when Prince Humperdick ordered Yellin to empty the forest of all thieves (claiming that Guilder Spies were infiltrating the area in an attempt to assassinate Buttercup before the wedding took place). Fezzik eventually finds his friend Inigo, stuck in a drunken stupor and proceeds to sober him up again in order to tell him where Count Rugen; the very man responsible for the death of Inigo's father, was. Fezzik and Inigo eventually manage to find Rugens' assistant The Albino, and proceed to interrogate him about Westley's whereabouts, only for Fezzik to forget his own strength and unintentionally knock The Albino out cold without receiving the information they required on finding The Pit of Despair. Fezzik and Inigo manage to later find it after Inigo's father's dead spirit "guides his sword" to find the secret entrance, only to discover that Westley is mostly dead from being tortured by The Machine Count Rugen designed to forcibly suck away a persons very lifespan. Desperate, the two of them approach Miracle Max as they ask the sorcerer to bring Westley back to life again. Eventually Fezzik and Inigo befriend Westley and help him to infiltrate the castle so Westley can save Buttercup and Inigo can get his revenge on Count Rugen. By helping, Fezzik used his amazing physical prowess, and played the 'Dread Pirate Roberts'. Later on he managed to go into the royal stables and get four white horses for him, Inigo, Westley and Buttercup to ride out of the castle with. To which Inigo said that he (Fezzik) had finally managed to do something right for the first time. Fezzik replies that he will not let it go to his head about this and just being happy to be helpful for his friends. After helping his friends down from the castle window, the four of them mount the horses as they ride off into the countryside. One of Fezzik's favorite pastimes is playing rhyming games with Inigo, showing great potential for it.u